Shinai Hoshii
Character Information Name: (Japanese Format) Shinai Hoshii Name Meaning: none Gender: now a Female Age: 14 D.O.B.:June 11, 1999 Release Date: Coming in 2013 Voice Range: F#3~C#5 Genre: Any but sounds good in slow sad songs like Hirari, Hirari Language: Sings in Japanese but is capable of very very limited english Model: 66 Height: 5'4 ft. Weight:108 lbs. Hair color/Style: Lavender with slanted straight bangs and long curly hair that reaches hip length Eye Color:Yellow Species/Race/Nationality: Human/White/Japanese and Spanish Character Item: Necklace says "Lace" (identical to the one that Furiri Resu wears) Related Characters: Furiri Resu (Best friend/love interest), Ashlander Dink (friend), Jorudan Kamiru (friend), TRAP Oji (fear/one who constantly pervs on all female UTAU), Shikutsu Shikachi (friend), Thresh (socialy-awkward man who tries to bond with her), SCREAM (fear), ExectLine (best friend), Kodomo Byouki (best friend), and Kat Soma (friend) UTAU Type: Shouganai-loid Hobbies: Training to be a nurse, reading, writing stories, drawing, make clothes and accesories to give to Kodomo, Resu and Exect, painting, and singing Personality: Shy, bashful, doe, Loving, caring, thoughtful, pure-minded, innocent, open, kind, outgoing, sincere, emotional Likes: Being around Resu, Resu, Listening to music, Listening to Resu's singing voice, birds, Lace, ribbons, bows, frills, dreaming, sleeping, watching childeren's TV shows, being around friends, helping people, visiting Kodomo in the hospital, the thought of being a nurse, helping people with their problems, taking care of people, hugs Dislikes: her mother, being ignored, bullies,snakes, pain, violence, war, her past, who she used to be, bugs, being alone, seeing Resu sad, death, yanderes Story: Hoshii was born male and grew up as an only child with parents who constantly argued and beat eachother until they bled. One day when Hoshii was 6 years old, his mother attempted to try to kill him and his father. She tried to kill them because she didnt want a son but she wanted a daughter instead. And the father gave her a son and not a daughter so she killed him with a metal pole to the head and he died from brain damage. Hoshii was almost killed becuase he was a boy but the blow only caused complete memory loss and not death. Hoshii's mother took advantage of his memory loss and bribed a doctor to transgender him so when he woke up, he would think that he was a she all of his life. 8 years later, Hoshii's mother had died from drug overdose and when Hoshii was walking home from her mother's funeral she found a teenage boy with a huge gash going from his collar bone to his hip. Hoshii then took him to her home and took care of him until he recovered. His name was Furiri Resu who had ran away from his father and older brother who had been raping and beating him since he was little. They became best friends and duet partners. Voice Information CV Voicebank Her CV voicebank is completed but has not been released yet becuase she is meant to be released with Resu but Resu has not yet been recorded. Hoshii's voice is very soft and smooth. It will be released in 2013 Voice Provider: AcesBlitz DO NOT CALL THIS VOICE BANK OR CHARACTER YOUR OWN!!!! THIS CHARACTER/VOICEBANK IS OWNED ENTIRELY BY ACESBLITZ. YOU DO NOT HAVE ANY PERRMISSION WHAT SO EVER TO EDIT THIS PAGE UNLESS I GIVE YOU PERMISSION OR IF YOU ARE MECHAMANGAMONKEY!